The present invention relates to a blower for cooling an internal combustion engine of a power vehicle.
Cooling blowers of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known cooling blower a drive motor is provided which has only one rotary speed stage. When the blower must operate after tuning of the internal combustion engine with reduced rotary speed for only predetermined time periods, the required electrical series resistance cannot be provided in the drive motor when it belongs to a structural rows which is optimized with respect to its space consumption. Such drive motors are provided with cooling slots in the motor housing due to high temperatures in the motor space of the power vehicles during their operation. These cooling slots must be however protected from penetration of foreign bodies and therefore respective measures must be taken.